Guardian of Dragons
by pokecharmer007
Summary: A retelling of the movie featuring Hilda (OC), Hiccup's twin sister, a girl who is looked as the Village Outcast, or a Walking Disaster. But after a strange encounter with the very enemies of her people and creating a forbidden friendship, Hilda will have to decide which side should she be on: The Viking's? Or the Dragon's?


**Hello! And welcome to my HTTYD story! I know I should be continuing my other stories since they're in such a long hiatus right now but after reading a few HTTYD fics and watching the series, my 'dragon' muse has returned to me after so long. Many of you (or at least some of you) would have recognized this story since I posted it (and took it down due to lack of interest) not too long ago. But those who don't, this story will feature my OC and twin sister of Hiccup; Brynhildr, or Hilda for short. (Yes, I know it's not spelled that way but when you get rid of the 'Bryn', it is pronounced as such.)**

**Hilda will be like Hiccup's movie counterpart except being more useless since she's not fighting to prove as future chief (that will be Hiccup's job). But she has a knack for attracting all sorts of dragons (and I literally mean, ALL sorts) and she has a special talent which I won't say.**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now so we can start the chapter!**

* * *

~Chapter 1: This is Berk~

_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. Our Village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. There's fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests; you see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have..._

A young girl woke up to the sounds of roars and yells outside her home. Slipping on her fur boots and making sure her necklace is around her neck, the dull redhead slowly crept to the first floor and slowly opened the door. Only to be face with a nearby Monstrous Nightmare so she quickly closed the door when it breathed out fire.

"Dragons..." she whispered.

_Most people would leave. Not us, we're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

After making sure she had a clear path, the young girl weaved her way towards her destination, ignoring the calls and protests of nearby vikings.

_Before I forget, my name's Brynhildr 'Brigid' Haddock, or Hilda for short. Yeah, odd name but not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls, like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me; Brynhildr is the name of a famous Valkyrie in Norse Mythology and Hilda, in English, means 'Battle Maiden'. Looking at my lanky figure and lack of muscles... I don't think so._

Jumping over burnt-down fences and dodging incoming shots of dragon-fire, emerald-green eyes perked up when they saw the safe haven but before she could get another burst of speed, a sudden river of flames blocked her path. She stumbled back a few steps before a large hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar.

"Hilda! What is she doing out here?" the man who grabbed her yelled before turning to face her. "What are you doing out here? Get back inside now, young lady!" The man then flung her towards the nearest house. The man was at least eight feet tall with the reddest and biggest braided beard in the whole village and arms the size of smaller boulders on the whole island of Berk.

_That is Stoick the vast; he's the chief of the Hairy Hooligans, our people. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?_

He lifted a nearby wagon and flung it over to a flying dragon with deadly accuracy.

_Definitely._

He turned to one of his men and asked in a commanding voice, "What have we got?"

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare," the Viking reeled off.

"Any Night Furies or Skrills?"

The Viking shook his head. "None so far."

Stoick nodded and absent-mindedly brushed a flaming piece of wood off his shoulder from an explosion behind him.

"Good. Hoist the torches!"

The Vikings lighted large braziers and raised them on poles into the air. The firelight revealed dozens of dragons flying overhead.

Hilda had finally reached her destination: the Blacksmith. Hearing the doors opened and slammed shut, a burly Viking with a long braided mustache smiled at her.

"Nice of you to join the party!" he said, using his artificial hand (currently replaced with a hammer) to hammer a piece of red-hot metal into shape. "I thought you might have been carried off!"

Hilda smiled as she put on her apron and gloves, "Gobber, you know that would have been impossible. Seeing as how scrawny and small I am. What would they need me for?"

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" the Viking asked innocently, grabbing a sword and a couple of axes and tossing them out the window to a few more Vikings approaching. He tugged the hammer off his hand and replaced it with a wrench to work on another project.

_The meathead with the interchangeable hands and the attitude is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little. __Well, little-er. I was actually given an option to choose between a healer with Gothil and Gobber so I chose the latter. I do take lessons from Gothil, our village healer but I mostly spent time with my godfather._

"Very funny, Gobber." Hilda mumbled as she powered the pump to heat up the coals. "Oh, is my brother out there?"

"Aye, he's with your cousin and the others." Gobber replied, gesturing his prosthetic hand to the outside.

"Lower the defenses! We'll counter attack with the catapults!" Stoick yelled. There was an enormous crash, and Hilda looked up to see one house collapse into a pile of blazing wood and metal.

_See? Old village, lots of new houses._

She then turned her gaze back down to find other Viking teenagers her age trying to put out the fire. She would have helped but all she could do was create more trouble than repair it so she's much safer here in the cabin than being outside, creating even more chaos than the dragons do. She first casts her eyes onto a chubby blonde boy.

_That's Fishlegs, my friend who also shares a bit of insults from the village (mostly from my cousin) but not more than me, of course._

Her eyes then fell upon a brawny, mean-looking boy who was trying to show off.

_The one showing off is Snotlout, and unfortunately, he is my cousin and the very bane of my existence. He'll use any given opportunity to humiliate me in front of every villager on Berk._

Then she shifted to a set of blonde twins who are fighting over a bucket.

_Those bickering idiots are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and believe me when I say this, them bickering is a very normal thing. It seems the one thing they know how to do is bicker and annoy the heck out of each other._

Again, she shifted to another teen who looked just like her except with short brown hair.

_That one is my twin brother, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Even though he's just as lanky, skinny and stubborn as me, Hiccup has but one weapon in his arsenal; a brain. Being the smartest person in the village and a great inventor (despite going against Viking traditions), his inventions gave our people a big revolution when it comes to fighting dragons. Like the torches for the raid or the bola-launching catapults._

She winced when a Gronkle became grounded from said invention. A smile appeared on her delicate face when she saw how happy and elated her twin is for shooting down a dragon.

_Not that I have anything against him though. He is the next-in-line for future chief so he should at least show some leadership skills._

Another explosion happened as another catapult was set on fire. Hilda watched in admiration when a boy with blonde hair that has a headband secured on top dashed forward with his bucket and chucked the contents straight at the fire. As he swung himself around to walk forward, a dragon shot a big missile of fire right behind him, creating a big dramatic burst of flames behind him as he walked, almost in slow-motion, away from the cannon…

_And that's Aster... the heartthrob of the village and the perfect Viking material. Strong, tough, and brave; it's no wonder every girl fell heads over heels for him, I'm no exception. But it's just some fleeted dream since Aster could do better than fall for a talking fish-bone like me. I mean, for I know of, he'll only like me as a friend since he and Hiccup are the best of friends so we met quite a few times._

Hilda then noticed that Hiccup and Aster were waving to her, so she smiled and waved back. But then, that happy feeling faded when a high pitched whistling sound suddenly appeared, cutting through the air, getting louder and louder.

"NIGHT FURY!" cried one of the scouts.

"Get down!" screamed another. A bright blue ball of fire came streaking through the air and exploded on impact, shattering one of the trebuchets to pieces.

Hilda stared at the dark sky as she could somewhat make out a figure flying in top speed around the village.

_This thing never steals anything, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever caught one. Not even with Hiccup's inventions. All it does was blow up the catapults and the bola launchers. It was as if it's protecting the dragons._

"Man the fort, Hilda," Gobber said, taking the wrench out of his hand and inserting a big axe. "They need me out there." He turned to me. "Stay. Put. Here. You know what I mean." With that, he let out a battle cry and hobbled out of the shop on his wooden leg, waving his axe-hand menacingly.

Hilda rolled her eyes at Gobber's warning. It's not as if she'll be any help outside the shop; if anything, she'll only help the dragons create more disasters. "At least, in here, I won't get into any forms of trouble." she muttered as she looked out the window again, only to be face-to-snout with a Monstrous Nightmare. "Except you!"

With that, Hilda sprinted out of the shop before the Nightmare could even breathe out fire and started chasing after her. The redhead narrowly dodged an incoming bludgeon to the head by a passing Gronkle and a stream of fire from the Nightmare.

"Why are you even chasing me! Do I look like Dragon Bait to you!" Hilda shouted as she jumped over a broken fence. Unfortunately, Hilda had ran into a dead-end (in her case, a cliff). She then turned to face the dragon who was about to open its mouth when Stoick punched it right in the face.

Hilda watched fearfully as he faced off with the dragon. The Nightmare opened its mouth and tried to blast the chief with fire, but it was out of fuel. Each dragon had a limited number of shots at a time. The dragon burped out a tiny gob of sticky fire and looked at Stoick sheepishly.

"You're all out," Stoick whispered menacingly as he punched the Nightmare, causing it to fly away in retreat.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hilda sunk down to her knees. She was almost _this_ close on really being dragon food. Hiccup hurriedly pushed past the many Vikings surrounding the area and sat by his twin's side.

_Oh, and there's one more thing you ought to know…_

"Sorry, dad." Hilda whispered.

_That's right; Stoick the Vast is my father... And very obviously, he's not very happy with me right now._

"Hiccup, take your sister home." he finally said before turning back to the other Vikings.

Hiccup glared at his father before helping Hilda to stand up. The redhead just kept staring at the ground like it's the most interesting thing in the whole world. but she knew that the whole village is giving her the evil eye already.

"...I messed up pretty badly, didn't I Hiccup?" Hilda sighed out as they trudged home.

"Nah, you didn't. Dad's just stressed out since the dragons took almost every livestock we have. Winter is coming in a few months' time." the brunette assured.

"Yeah, there's one reason. The other is that he didn't have a daughter who could at least be more Viking material." Hilda bitterly said. "I mean, seriously! I'm named after a Valkyrie, Hiccup! Yet, instead of some strong, muscular warrior-like woman, he gets a talkin' fish bone!' How is that supposed to make him feel proud of me! Especially the fact that said fish-bone is like a walking disaster!" Hiccup stayed silent as his twin rambled on about her own weakness. "Adding to that fact is that this fish-bone couldn't even kill a living being!"

Th redhead panted after she vented out her frustrations before she covered her face with her hand, "I feel so pathetic now."

Gobber then walked up to the twins after telling Stoick that he'll see his children home. "Now, you're thinking about this all wrong…" soothed Gobber, holding out his hands. "It's not so much what you look like on the outside, it's what's inside of you that he can't stand!"

The twins then stared blankly at him. "Thank you for summing that up, Gobber. I feel _so_ much better." Hilda said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lass, maybe there is a reason why your parents named you after a Valkyrie. A battle maiden is not only suited for slaying dragons. It can mean something else." Gobber said.

"And what would that be?"

"Ah, that's where you need to find out yourself." the blacksmith said as he lightly nudged her shoulder, making her giggle. "Now go get some rest, lass. Tomorrow's gonna be another day."

Hilda nodded and went inside the house after bidding Gobber and Hiccup a 'goodnight'.

Hiccup and Gobber then walked back down to the main square to see if they can help with the damages. The blacksmith went towards his shop while the future chief walked towards his group of viking teens.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called after the boy had walked closer. "How's Hilda?"

"Ah, she's fine. A little shook up, but fine." Hiccup replied.

"After that close call with that Monstrous Nightmare? I don't think so." Aster said as they started walking through the square.

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut hissed. "Too bad that Nightmare didn't burn her or anything."

Aster and Hiccup had to suppress their smirks when they heard the satisfactory 'OW'! from Tuffnut after his twin socked him in the face. "Don't be rude!"

"I've never seen _anyone_ mess up so bad!" Snotlout added meanly. "She practically dragged that Nightmare around the village, setting everything on fire! Now we have to rebuild every house in town, no thanks to her!"

"She didn't have a choice!" Hiccup firmly said as he stopped in tracks and turned to his cousin. "What would you do if a dragon like that was chasing after you?"

"I'll kill it before it gets too close!" Snotlout boasted before flexing his muscles.

Aster scoffed as he pointed to the empty bucket in Snotlout's hand, "With what? A bucket of water?" That resulted him with a glare, which didn't fazed the blonde.

Fishlegs and the twins snickered at that. It's not that many times Snotlout had been put in his place, mostly by Aster or Hiccup.

The lanky brunette sighed in frustration before turning to where his house is. This is the fourth time a dragon had chased after his twin, and probably the closest call she had. Every time Hilda left the house during a dragon raid, dragons would just stopped whatever they're doing (be it burning down houses or taking their livestock) and, well, chase her. Like they're attracted to her or something. For as long as the vikings could remember, they had never seen dragons behaving like this, not since Hilda had come into the world, that is.

It worried the two males of the household, which was why Stoick had forbade Hilda to be even a toe outside during a dragon raid.

'Just what is going on?' he thought before following his fellow teens.


End file.
